The Way You Do The Things You Do
by Sunshine Stacy
Summary: After a fight Ron and Hermione had, Ron can’t sleep and so he decided to think about the event that placed, as well as his feelings towards in bushy haired brunette friend. The way she does the things she do just drive him oh-so crazy! One-shot, Song fi


* * *

The Way You Do The Things You Do

* * *

**A/n:** Well, I was just listening to my Temptations cd, which I got at their concert (yes!), and I came up with a brilliant idea! I almost peed in my pants because I was so happy! I haven't done these in a while…but I hope that it's good! Enjoy! :) This song may not fit well what's happening in the story, but I hope you get the idea of it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't know anything. I promise. The song belongs to The Temptations, and of course, like all of you know, the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Eh, I know. I'm jealous.

**Full Summary:** After a fight Ron and Hermione had, Ron can't sleep and so he decided to think about the event that placed, as well as his feelings towards in bushy haired brunette friend. The way she does the things she do just drive him oh-so crazy! One-shot, Song fic.

* * *

_"You got a smile so bright,_

_You know you could've been a candle._

_I'm holding you so tight,_

_You know you could've been a handle…"_

Oh, it was horrible. Ron and Hermione had just gotten into their sixth argument that week (and it was only Wednesday!). Ron didn't even remember what provoked their dispute this time! Although, the stubborn red-head did have an idea what it was about…which was possibly the subject that they have been fighting about those past five times was a helpful hint. Ron raked his brain to think back at what happened before him and his lady friend tried to bite each other's heads off.

_"The way you sweep me off my feet,_

_You know you could've been a broom._

_They way you smell so sweet,_

_You know you could've been some perfume…"_

Well, Ron thought, Harry and me were playing chess…blah, blah, blah…I beat him once again…Hermione comes in reading a novel-like letter. Then, me being the curious type of guy, asks whom it was from. And out of all the looks she could send me, she chose to send me an annoyed look, and go back to read her novel-like letter, chuckling at something that was apparently funny in the letter. I asked her politely for goodness sakes, and all she does is sent me that look! "Who's it from?" I ask again, hoping to get a proper answer. She looked up from her letter, and rolled her eyes. "A friend." She said simply, and starts writing a novel-like letter to…this "friend" of hers. This friend could've been none other than Mr. Look-at-me-I'm-a-Bulgarian-Quidditch-Player-and-I'm-so-cool, himself.

_"Well, you could've been anything, you wanted to,_

_And I can tell, the way you do the things you do._

_The way you do the things you do,_

_The way you do the things you do…"_

"Your still writing to that bloke, 'Mione?" I said furiously as I try to peek at her letter she was writing. And there she goes again! Rolling her eyes at me! Can you believe it? She rolls her eyes at me! "Honestly Ron, It's none of your business!" She said, irritated. "Well, it's my business, as your best friend, to see if that bloke has any tricks up his sleeves to hurt you!" I tried to explain. My bushy-haired friend raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What exactly do you have in mind of his tricks that he might pull on me?" She asked. "Well…you know…he could…" I trailed off, thinking that she might get the idea.

_"As pretty as you are,_

_You know you could've been a flower._

_If good looks was a minute,_

_You know you could be an hour…"_

"No Ron, I don't know. Tell me." Hermione said strictly. "Well, he could molest you!" I said the first thing that popped in my head, and out of my mouth. I heard Harry snickering behind me. As my best friend, you would think that he could at least support me than sit there and giggle, don't you think? I saw anger flicker in Hermione's eyes. "Ron! That's absolutely ridiculous! How could someone molest me through a letter? And Viktor of all people?!" She exclaimed. "Well have you noticed that he's four years older than you?!" I nearly exclaimed. "Yes, I have. What does that got to do with anything?" She asked

_"The way you stole my heart,_

_You know you could've been a cruel crook._

_And baby you're so smart,_

_You know you could've been a school book…"_

"Obviously he's trying to get some! He's like screaming out for a shag! Since he's too ugly to get a girl at home, he had to get one thousands of miles away from him! I mean, what kind of dirty-minded bloke dates a girl four years younger than him?! He probably thinks your some kind of floozy or something!" I exclaimed out loud, by accident of course, for the whole common room to hear. Everyone's eyes were on me. I knew I shouldn't have said that. I looked at Harry, who was behind me, and he was giving me a disapproving look. I looked back at Hermione and I could see tears brimming her eyes. "Hermione, I—" I started to apologize, but she cut me off. "Ronald Weasley! You are the most bigheaded and insensitive prat who only cares about his own feelings besides others! I never want to see you or talk to you ever again!" She screamed in fury, and ran to her dorm.

_"Well, you could've been anything you wanted to,_

_And I can tell, the way you do the things you do._

_The way you do the things you do,_

_The way you do the things you do…"_

And so that leaves me here. Laying here in my bed, staring at the ceiling, and dwelling this past event to myself. She really has no idea how much these fights we have crumble me up inside, but I don't know why I pick fights with her in the first place! I dig under my pillow and found a piece of parchment of hers I stole from her book bag last year. I took a whiff of it, and I felt like I was in heaven. I closed my eyes and imagined her laughing. How beautiful her smile was, yes. And the smell of her…she smells like wild flowers on a warm spring day. One day, I just want to hold her tight, and never let go of her. I want to run my fingers through that busy brown hair of hers. I want to kiss her sweet lips and tell her that I want her to be my one and only…my pride and joy…Bloody Hell! Thinking about her turned me into a love sicken fool!

_"You made my life so rich,_

_You know you could've been some money._

_And baby you're so sweet,_

_You know you could've been some honey…"_

I seriously need some other place to thing…away from the piece of parchment…before I start to become some kind of bleeding poet of some sort! I get out of bed, and head for the common room. I was about to walk off the last step, but I heard sniffing. I squinted, as it was dark, to see the one person I've been thinking about these past couple of hours. Hermione was on the armchair, her feet settled under her, and reading a book. I knew it was Hermione because she's the only one who would most likely read a book at this hour…and well, she was crying. I feel bad for calling her something she wasn't, and she would never be in a million years! Unnoticed, I watched as her chocolate eyes race back and forth as she read the page. I finally decided I had to do something. "'Mione?" my voice cracked. I saw her look from her book, and saw me. Her frown became…more frowner, if possible, and she went back to reading her book. I sighed, and walked towards a sofa next to the armchair. "'Mione?" I said again, but this time she chose to ignore my call, already knowing who it was. I start to fidget, and I take that stupid book away from her, and threw it somewhere behind me. I look back at her tear-stained face as she was looking at me like she wanted to kill me. Heh, I wouldn't blame her.

_"Well, you could've been anything you wanted to,_

_And I can tell, the way you do the things you do._

_The way you do the things you do,_

_The way you do the things you do…"_

"I was reading that," she said coldly, getting up from her seat to fetch her book, but I grabbed her arm to stop her. "Just hear me out, okay?" I ask, but she just rolled her eyes. I took this as a sign to continue. "Look, I'm sorry. I guess…I guess, I'm just…" I trailed off; she raised an eyebrow, still keeping her mouth shut. "I guess I'm just…jealous." I finally admit, looking at the floor, than back at my brown haired beauty. She had a smug look on her face. This was a good sign right? "So you admit it. Your jealous?" She said softly, looking at my eyes to see if I was telling the truth. I nodded, and she smiled. "I'm sorry," I repeated again, and she nodded. I let go of her arm, and stood up to go to bed, thinking that she might not want to talk to me. Instead, she wrapped her arms around my middle, and hugged me, her head against my chest. I'm glad that she couldn't see my face right now, for it turned into a deep shade of red. I wrapped my arms around her, and hugged her back.

Hermione Granger is a strange one yes, indeed. It's just the way she does the things she does that drives me crazy!

_"You really swept me off my feet,_

__

_The way you do the things you do._

__

_You made my life complete__,_

__

_The way you do the things you do._

__

_You made my life so bright__,_

__

_The way you do the things you do._

__

_You make me feel all right,_

__

_The way you do the things you do."_

**_The End._**

* * *

****

****

_"The Way You Do The Things You Do"_ by The Temptations


End file.
